


Dehydration & Biting

by Yumiko_Youku



Series: Midian [14]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Youku/pseuds/Yumiko_Youku





	Dehydration & Biting

Almost carefully De Ville set the unconscious girl down, approximately two dozens yards away from the estate.

The dog would find her. In fact he would make sure that he did.

The vampire studied the brown haired girl, who’s back was leaning against the tree now.

She was wearing his black coat, that covered her naked and maltreated body.

He titled his head, as he thought the Draculina stirred.

Her dry, cracked lips parted slightly, as she was muttering her Master’s name.

De Ville smiled.

The little pup was still calling for her master.

He squatted down in front of her, to study her face more closely. More thoroughly.

He sighed and raised his arm, bringing it to his mouth, before he bit his own wrist.

The familiar scent of blood filled the air. 

The girl moaned, her eyelids fluttered and her shivering lips parted even further, while her tongue almost instantly darted out of her mouth.

The vampire watched her in faint amusement.

The Frischling was dehydrated.

Starving.

Craving for blood, like a drowning man was for air.

20 years ago she wouldn’t have accepted his blood so willingly.

She would have rather died than drink it.

He chuckled.

It was pathetic.

But also amusing.

Slowly he brought his wrist up to her mouth. Her tongue flicked across the fresh wound, before her lips closed down on it.


End file.
